


Secreto

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos creen que Tajima es un bocón, pero el tiene un secreto que nadie sabe, ¿tú quieres enterarte cuál es?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secreto

** Secreto **

 

Todos en el Instituto Nishiura conocen a Yuuichirou Tajima. Es decir, ¿cómo no hacerlo? El muchacho se la corriendo y gritando, destacando en cada deporte que practique (en especial el baseball, ya que se encuentra en el equipo del Instituto) y dando lástima en casi todas las materias escolares.

 

Tajima le cuenta a todo el mundo que esté dispuesto a escuchar (y, a los que no, también) sobre sus actividades sexuales (las cuales, al menos por el momento, se limitan a masturbarse) y de su boca siempre vas a escuchar el último y más jugoso chisme.

 

Y, por ese mismo motivo, nadie siquiera consideraría la posibilidad de contarle un secreto al cuarto al bateo del equipo de baseball, ya que saben que a los 5.4 segundos estaría en boca de todo el colegio.

 

Pero todos se equivocan.

 

A pesar de lo que la gente cree, Tajima tiene un secreto. Un secreto muy bien guardado, del cual nadie tiene ni la más mínima idea. Un secreto que Yuuichirou atesora y guarda para él y la persona que se lo dijo, solo por el simple miedo de que el secreto deje de existir si alguien se entera.

 

Un secreto con nombre y apellido, rostro, piel y alma. Un secreto que a Tajima le encanta aunque, precisamente, deba mantenerlo en secreto.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Atardece en la prefectura de Saitama y, en el Instituto Nishiura, las prácticas del equipo de baseball dan por finalizado. Los jugadores se toman de las manos, relajándose una última vez antes de regresar a sus hogares.

 

— ¡Muy buena práctica, hasta mañana, muchachos!  Y no lo olviden, los quiero aquí a las 4:30 en punto, ¿de acuerdo? — un par de bufidos se escuchan pero, entonces, Momoe exprime la naranja en su mano derecha y todos componen sonrisas de felicidad para su entrenadora, la cual les devuelve el gesto. — Eso es, así me gusta chicos.

 

— Hey, Tajima, ¿vienes con nosotros a tomar un helado? — le pregunta Mizutani. Tajima asiente y sonríe.

 

— Claro, me encantaría, solo deja que primero… ¡Auch! — el cuarto al bateo se soba la cabeza, mirando con el ceño fruncido al capitán del equipo. — ¡Hanai, eso dolió! — se queja el muchacho. El otro pone los ojos en blanco.

 

— No te quejes, tienes que ir a estudiar porque mañana tienes examen de matemática. — le recuerda el quinto al bateo.

 

— Oh, es verdad. — Tajima hace un mohín con los labios, molesto. — Tú vas a explicarme, ¿verdad, Hanai? — el susodicho suspira, resignado.

 

— ¿Me queda otra opción? Solo lo haré porque, si tenemos que sacarte del equipo por desaprobar una asignatura, Momokan _si_ que dará miedo.

 

A los diez jugadores les recorre un escalofrío de horror al imaginar a su entrenadora en esa situación.

 

— Si, mejor ve a estudiar, Tajima. _Por favor._ — prácticamente ruega Sakaeguchi.

 

— Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. ¡Adiós!

 

— ¡Adiós!

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Están en la casa de Hanai, ya que en la del cuarto al bateo son _demasiadas_ personas como para poder concentrarse tan siquiera un poco. Además, la familia del capitán se encuentra visitando a una cita en Okinawa, por lo que la tranquilidad de la casa es aún más grande de lo habitual.

 

— Entonces pasas el cuatro hacia delante y ya está, ¿entiendes?

 

— ¡Si, si! ¡Wow, Hanai, deberías ser profesor! — exclama Tajima, haciendo que el otro chico se ruborice levemente.

 

— Eres un exagerado, Tajima.

 

Entonces un fuerte estruendo se escucha afuera. Ambos muchachos se acercan a la ventana, para mirar hacia fuera.

 

— ¡Waaaaa! ¡Comenzó a llover! ¡Voy a empaparme! — lloriquea el más chico.

 

Hanai mira a Tajima y luego a la tormenta que se da a lugar fuera de la casa, para luego volver a mirar a su compañero. Finalmente se aclara la garganta, algo ruborizado. Tajima lo mira con curiosidad.

 

— Pues, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí hoy, para no mojarte. ¡Pero solo si tú quieres! ¡Y-y solo por esta vez!

 

Tajima lo mira sorprendido, mas luego le sonríe.

 

— ¡Gracias, Hanai! Solo debo llamar a mi casa para avisar que me quedaré.

 

Cuando Tajima sale del cuarto, Hanai cae sentado sobre su cama, preguntándose en que mierda estaba pensando al ofrecerle esa invitación a su hiperactivo compañero.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— Entonces… ¿qué quieres comer? Tengo ramen instantáneo y un poco de shiokara de atún que sobró de ayer.

 

— Mmm… ¿estás preguntando de verdad? ¡Ramen! — Hanai suspira.

 

— No sé como, si casi siempre comes comida chatarra, estás en tan buen estado físico. — al momento de decir eso, Hanai se arrepiente, ruborizándose al instante. Tajima, por otro lado, asentúa su sonrisa.

 

— Oi, _Azusa_ , ¿de verdad te parece que estoy bueno?

 

— ¡No me llames por mi nombre! ¡Y yo no dije que estás bueno, idiota!

 

El capitán se apoya sobre el borde de la mesada de la cocina, mirando hacia otro lado. Tajima, en cambio, se acerca a él, poniendo sus brazos a los costados de Hanai, el cual sigue sin mirarlo.

 

— Hey, Hanai, no te pongas así, ¿si? No te tienes que enojar, porque te vas a arrugar. Y a mi me parece que eres lindo así, sin arrugas. — le dice el menor, parándose de puntas de pie, susurrando en su oído.

 

— Eres un idiota. — masculla Hanai, aún sin mirarlo.

 

— Oi, oi, vamos Hanai, mírame, ¿si?

 

El susodicho obedece y, al hacerlo, Tajima lo besa. A Hanai siempre le tiemblan aunque sea un poco las piernas cuando su compañero hace eso. Es extraño, después de casi dos meses, tendría que estar acostumbrado.

 

Tajima lo agarra de la camisa y lo baja un poco, para poder besarlo mejor. El cuarto al bateo no tiene ningún complejo con su altura aunque, en momentos como esos, le gustaría, al menos, tener la misma altura que Hanai.

 

— No tengo mucha hambre, ¿sabes? — dice, como si nada, Tajima, separándose un poco de él. Hanai respira un poco agitado.

 

— Ah, ¿no?

 

— Mmm… no, no realmente. ¡Hey! ¿No tienes alguna película que podamos ver?

 

A veces Hanai cree que lo único que Tajima quiere es avergonzarlo. Otras veces, lo que cree que el quinto al bateo quiere hacer hasta matarlo, es follarlo. Pero, bueno, ese es otro tema. Otro tema que seguro tendrá que tratar cuando la película que Tajima elija termine y el muchacho tenga ganas de “dormir”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Ah, cierto, ¿cuál es el secreto de Tajima, verdad?

 

Pues, él no se lo dirá a nadie porque lo juró pero, desde hace dos meses está saliendo con el capitán del equipo de baseball, Azusa Hanai. Y, ¿la verdad? Le parece que Hanai de verdad está enamorado de él.

 

Aunque, bueno, mucho no le molesta, ya que le parece que él también está enamorado de Hanai.

 

FIN


End file.
